Die Angst vor den Folgen
by Drakea
Summary: Betrunken gesteht Eishima seinem Kommandanten seine Gefühle und muss am nächsten Tag mit der neuen Situation klar kommen.
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Die Angst vor den Folgen

Autor: Drakea

Serie: Bleach

Handlungszeitraum: Turn Back The Pendulum Arc

Genre: Romantik, Yaoi, Lime

Warnung: Mann/Mann, OOC?

Pairing: Kensei x Eishima

Altersfreigabe: ab 16 Jahren

Kapitel 1 von 6

Wörter: 420

Disclaimer: Die Figuren sind nur geliehen und alle Rechte bleiben bei ihren Erschaffer. Geld wird mit dieser Geschichte keines verdient.

* * *

"Weißt du, Eishima, seit einiger Zeit verhältst du dich äußerst seltsam. Du bist viel schweigsamer und ernster als sonst." Aufmerksam beäugte Kaien seinen Freund, als ob er in seinem Gesicht erkennen könne, woher sein neuer Gemütszustand rührte. "Du bist doch nicht etwa verliebt?", fragte Kaien unverblümt nach ein paar Minuten des Studierens.

"Hm", brummte Eishima und starrte beunruhigt sein Getränk an. Es gab einen guten Grund wieso er dies bis jetzt für sich behalten und nicht einmal seinem Trinkkumpanen davon erzählt hatte.

Neugierig rückte Kaien näher. "Kenne ich sie?"

"Ja." Für Eishima war es nicht leicht über diese Sache zu sprechen und nur langsam verlieh er seinen Gedanken Worte. "Aber das ist unwichtig. Es würde niemals gutgehen. Wir passen nicht zusammen."

Mit dem Alkohol wollte er seine Gefühle wenigstens für diesen Abend vergessen. Das nie etwas aus ihnen werden würde, stand für ihn seit dem Moment fest, als er seine Gefühle zum ersten Mal realisierte. Und seit diesem Tag war es mit seiner Stimmung stetig bergab gegangen.

Nachdenklich trank Kaien einen Schluck von seinem Sake. "Hast du mit ihr gesprochen?"

Das darauffolgende Schweigen deutete er als ein Nein. "Wenn du nicht mit ihr redest, könnt ihr natürlich kein Paar werden."

"Kaien, das ist nicht das Problem." Mühsam rang Eishima nach den passenden Worten, die seine Gefühle am treffendsten beschrieben. "Ich habe größere Angst davor, was die Leute sagen könnten."

"Verstehe, du Herzensbrecher", grinste Kaien und schubste seinen Freund kurz an. "Wenn sie schon verheiratet ist, solltest du lieber die Finger von ihr lassen. Oder ihr verheimlicht es", flüsterte er hinter vorgehaltener Hand und zwinkerte verschwörerisch. "Ich werde wie ein Grab schweigen."

"Danke", lachte Eishima und fühlte sich etwas besser in seiner Haut, auch wenn sein Problem nicht aus der Welt geschaffen war. „Es ist niemand verheiratetes", gestand er und merkte wie er sich auf dünnem Eis bewegte. Es gab nicht mehr viel, was in der Soul Society als Tabu galt.

"Wirklich?" Mit einem tiefen Schluck von seinem Getränk spülte Kaien seinen letzten Gedanken beiseite. Ihm schwante langsam in was für eine Person sich sein Kumpel verguckt hatte. "Du solltest mal abschalten und sie vergessen. Hoch die Tassen."

Bevor Eishima sich versah hatte ihm sein Freund Sake nach geschenkt und versuchte ihn mit weiteren Trinksprüchen zu locken.

Vielleicht hat er Recht, überlegte er und hob sein Schälchen, ich sollte wirklich den Kopf frei bekommen und an etwas anderes denken.


	2. Chapter 2

Titel: Die Angst vor den Folgen

Autor: Drakea

Serie: Bleach

Handlungszeitraum: Turn Back The Pendulum Arc

Genre: Romantik, Yaoi, Lime

Warnung: Mann/Mann, OOC?

Pairing: Kensei x Eishima

Altersfreigabe: ab 16 Jahren

Kapitel 2 von 6

Wörter: 902

Disclaimer: Die Figuren sind nur geliehen und alle Rechte bleiben bei ihren Erschaffer. Geld wird mit dieser Geschichte keines verdient.

* * *

Schwankend trennten sich die Saufkumpane und machten sich auf in Richtung ihrer Quartiere.

Mit jedem Schritt, den Eishima tat, spürte er den Alkohol deutlicher in seinem Kopf. Der feste Boden unter seinen Füßen fühlte sich immer mehr an, als wäre er aus Watte. Die Welt um ihn erweckte den Anschein, sie würde sich langsam um ihn drehen.

Zu seinem Glück kannte er den Weg, von seinem jetzigem Standpunkt aus zu seinem Futon, im Schlaf. Von daher musste er sich wenigstens nicht auf die Wegfindung konzentrieren, sondern nur darauf nicht vorher auf dem Boden zu landen, weil sein Gleichgewichtssinn stark eingeschränkt war.

Nie wieder werde ich mit Kaien einen Schluck trinken, schwor er sich und blieb für kurze Zeit stehen und kniff die Augen zusammen. Und nie wieder werde ich auf dieses gelogene "Nur noch einen Becher" hereinfallen.

"Eishima?" Sein Name hallte in seinem Kopf wieder, als ob ihn jemand bestimmtes gerufen hätte. Doch kein normaler Shinigami hielt sich um diese Zeit noch auf den Straßen auf. Fester presse er seine Lider aufeinander, in der Hoffnung dieser bösen Täuschung zu entfliehen.

"Stimmt etwas nicht mit dir?", fragte dieselbe Stimme noch einmal und jemand packte ihn an der Schulter.

Überrascht öffnete Eishima seine Augen. "Taichou?" Wieso um alles in der Welt war sein Kommandant mitten in der Nacht noch unterwegs? Und wieso musste er ihn in diesem Zustand aufgreifen, fragte sich Eishima schmerzlich.

Ärgerlich zogen sich Kenseis Augenbrauen zusammen. "Wie viele Flaschen Sake haben Kaien und du geleert?"

Der Tadel, der sich hinter den Worten verbarg, war nicht zu überhören und traf Eishima schwer. Beschämt sah er auf den Boden. Das sich dabei sein Oberkörper auch nach vorne beugte, war ihm Aufgrund seiner benebelten Gedanken, nicht bewusst. Erst als er Kenseis Hand auf seiner Brust spürte, die ihn vor einem Sturz bewahren sollte. Reflexartig hielt er sich an seinem Kommandanten fest und stellte sich, wenn auch schwankend, wieder aufrecht hin.

"Danke", flüsterte er noch, bevor er sich losriss und zum nächsten Gebüsch wankte. Entweder schlug ihm der Sake oder dieses Treffen auf den Magen.

Mit unbewegter Miene folgte ihm Kensei und wollte ihm geistigen Beistand leisten. Er wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte. Für gewöhnlich war Eishima ein vorbildlicher Shinigami, aber ihn jetzt betrunken und sich übergebend, vor sich zu sehen, stimmte ihn nachdenklich. Wie gut kannte er ihn wirklich? Hinzu kam dieses aufgeschnappte Gespräch zwischen ihm und Kaien, welches Kensei nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging.

"Geht es dir besser?", fragte er, als sich Eishima erheben wollte. Vorsorglich fasste er ihn an den Oberarmen, um ihn beim Aufstehen behilflich zu sein und zu stützen.

"Ein bisschen." Eishima versuchte mit allen Mitteln seine weichen Knie zu ignorieren, auch wenn dies in letzter Zeit schwierig war, sobald er sich seinem Kommandanten näherte.

Kameradschaftlich legte sich Kensei einen Arm von Eishima um seine Schulter. "Ich bring dich besser auf dein Zimmer. Nicht das du noch auf der Straße schlafen musst, weil du den Weg nicht mehr findest", spottete Kensei mit immer noch ärgerlichem Unterton.

Peinlich berührt schwieg Eishima. Er wusste selbst, dass er nicht nüchtern war und ließ sich widerstandslos führen.

Die Stille, die zwischen ihnen herrschte, ließ ihn seinen Gedanken nachhängen. War es nicht das, was er sich seit langem gewünscht hatte? Zeit zu zweit mit seinem Kommandanten, die nicht von Mashiro oder jemand anderem gestört wurde? Und war er ihm die gesamte Strecke zurück zu ihren Unterkünften nicht so nahe, dass er ihn sogar riechen konnte und manchmal sogar seine Atmung hören?

Dennoch war er nicht zufrieden. Kensei musste ihn für jemanden halten, der bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit einen über den Durst trank und danach nicht mehr wusste, wie er heil nach Hause kommen sollte. Dabei war dies überhaupt nicht der Fall. Er trank zwar gerne mit Kaien etwas Sake, dennoch blieb es für gewöhnlich bei ein paar Schälchen. Nur waren die letzten Wochen so frustrierend, dass er sich an diesem Abend hatte gehen lassen.

"Taichou?" Wie auf ein Zeichen blieb Kensei stehen und Eishima wand sich aus dessen Griff. Er wollte seinem Kommandanten in die Augen sehen, wenn er ihm die Situation erklärte. "Ich möchte nicht, dass du das hier falsch verstehst. Heute Abend war eine Ausnahme. Sonst trinken wir nicht so viel und schon gar nicht bis wir betrunken sind. Wir", eingeschüchtert blieben ihm die Worte im Hals stecken. Kensei stand mit stoischem Blick und sich bildender Zornesfalte vor ihm. Der typische Anblick, kurz bevor er laut wurde.

"Eishima", seine Worte schnitten wie sein Zanpakutou durch die Luft, "glaubst du ich habe kein Vertrauen zu dir? Würdest du dann wirklich den vierten Rang in der Neunten Einheit bekleiden?"

"Natürlich nicht." Dessen hätte er sich bereits vorher im Klaren sein können. Kein Kommandant würde es zulassen, dass ein Unfähiger eine höhere Position innehaben würde. Dafür stand zu viel auf dem Spiel, wenn man sich im Kampf auf diese Person verlassen musste.

Beruhigen tat dieses Wissen Eishima aber nicht. Eher sagte ihm sein Gefühl, er habe sich in ein schlechteres Bild gerückt. Auch wenn er kein Trunkenbold war, hielt Kensei ihn dann nicht eventuell für einen Feigling, der sich nur um die Art sorgte, wie er auf andere Shinigami wirkte?

"Ich möchte ins Bett", murmelt Eishima und ging, ohne auf seinen Kommandanten zu achten, weiter. Die Welt würde morgenfrüh hoffentlich wieder besser aussehen.

Kensei folgte ihm, genug Abstand haltend um Eishima nicht einzuengen und doch Rechtzeitig eingreifen zu können, falls er stürzen sollte.

* * *

Glossar

Futon - Traditionelles japanisches Bett.


	3. Chapter 3

Titel: Die Angst vor den Folgen

Autor: Drakea

Serie: Bleach

Handlungszeitraum: Turn Back The Pendulum Arc

Genre: Romantik, Yaoi, Lime

Warnung: Mann/Mann, OOC?

Pairing: Kensei x Eishima

Altersfreigabe: ab 16 Jahren

Kapitel 3 von 6

Wörter: 1.527

Disclaimer: Die Figuren sind nur geliehen und alle Rechte bleiben bei ihren Erschaffer. Geld wird mit dieser Geschichte keines verdient.

* * *

Eishimas Herz rutschte ihm weiter in die Hose, als ihn sein Kommandant bis vor seine Zimmertür folgte. Dies war ihm ausgesprochen unangenehm, da es Eishima schien Kensei würde ihm gar nicht mehr vertrauen.

Aber die Erleichterung keimte in ihm auf, als er die Tür aufschob und sein eigenes Reich betrat. Hier konnte ihm nichts geschehen und wenn die Tür geschlossen war, würde er endlich aufhören dauernd über seinen Kommandanten nachdenken zu müssen.

"Gute Nacht, taichou", verabschiedete er sich, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel. Aber die Höflichkeit gebot dies.

Er hatte noch nicht einmal die Tür ein paar Zentimeter zugeschoben, als Kensei ein weiteres Mal seinen Arm ergriff.

"Eishima. Ich weiß, dass du müde bist, aber eine Sache muss ich noch wissen." Kenseis Gesichtsausdruck war äußerst ernst. "Als ich heute im Gebäude der dreizehnten Einheit war, habe ich einen Teil deiner Unterhaltung mit Kaien mit angehört. Wenn dich etwas Bedrückt, Eishima, dann sag es mir!", forderte ihn sein Kommandant auf, ihm sein Herzauszuschütten.

Plötzlich wurde es Eishima heiß. Was in aller Welt hatte Kensei gehört? Und was glaubte er zu wissen?

"Mir geht es gut", log Eishima und sah zur Seite. Um jeden Preis wollte er dem Blick der stechenden Augen ausweichen.

"Ich weiß, dass dies nicht stimmt. In den letzten Tagen war es besonders auffällig. Was verstört dich so? Was stört dich so an mir?", bohrte Kensei weiter und gewann wieder Eishimas Aufmerksamkeit. "Kasaki sagte, dass du dich nur in meiner Gegenwart noch seltsamer benimmst. Er wollte auch wissen, ob ich dir etwas getan habe. Und soweit ich mich erinnern kann, war da nichts."

"Nein, taichou. Es liegt nicht an dir. Ich setzte mich nur selbst unter Druck und bin deswegen nicht vollkommen bei der Sache", wich er fadenscheinig aus. Um weiteren Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen, wollte er seinen Kommandanten sanft von der Türschwelle schieben und legte ihm seine Hände auf die Schultern.

Überraschend, und auch seine Chance witternd, den anderen zu überrumpeln, berührte Kensei Eishima am Kinn und zwang ihn, ihn anzusehen.

Entsetzt fror Eishima seine Bemühungen ein, als er Kenseis Finger spürte. Wollte ihn sein Kommandant schlagen, weil er es wagte ihn rauszuwerfen? Doch er merkte, dass er sich täuschte als er seine Frage hörte. "In wen bist du verliebt?"

Für Sekunden, so glaubte er, setzte sein Herz das Schlagen aus. Das war diese Art Frage, der er aus dem Wege gehen wollte. Niemandem wollte er sagen, wer in seinem Herzen einen Platz hat. Aber auch er hatte eine Grenze und diese würde bald überschreiten sein.

"In wen, Shinobu?"

Der sanfte Atem, den er, bei der Aussprache seines Namens, auf seiner Haut spürte, trieb ihn über diesen imaginären Punkt. Verzweifelt krallte er sich in Kenseis Robe, als er ihm sein Herz öffnete.

"In dich", gestand er. Gleichzeitig fiel viel von seiner Anspannung von ihm, wurde aber durch die Angst vor möglichen Konsequenzen ersetzt. Was wenn Kensei ihn vor Abscheu aus seiner Einheit verbannen würde. Oder noch schlimmer, was würde Eishima tun, wenn alle Shinigami erführen, dass er in einen Mann verliebt war. Wahrscheinlich würde niemand mehr etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollen.

Überraschenderweise wurde er aber nicht weggeschubst, sondern spürte Kenseis Lippen auf den seinen. Wie sie sich sanft trafen und berührten. Kenseis heißen Atem, den er inhalierte und genoss. Dessen Zunge, die zärtlich mit seiner spielte.

In dieser intimen Vereinigung gefangen, löste Eishima seine Hände von Kenseis Schultern und schob sie auf seinen Rücken, um ihn mit Hilfe dieser Umarmung näher an sich heran zu ziehen.

Kensei, im Gegenzug, drängte ihn vorsichtig in sein Zimmer hinein und schloss umständlich den Fusuma mit einer Hand. Niemand, der den Flur entlang kam, sollte ihr Treiben stören.

Aufgeregt intensivierte Eishima den erregenden Kuss, indem er die Initiative ergriff und seine Zunge langsam Kenseis entlang streichen ließ. Die Antwort seines Kommandanten war ein zärtliches Lippenspiel, begleitet von zwei Händen die sanft über seine Arme, Oberkörper und Hüfte strichen. Dort verweilten sie einen Augenblick und entknoteten Eishimas Hakama-himo. Binnen kürzester Zeit stand er halb nackt vor seinem Kommandanten.

Verlegen trennte Eishima sich von Kensei. Auch wenn dies die Erfüllung seiner Träume war, ging es ihm doch zu schnell.

"Hast du Angst, Shinobu?" Die Frage wurde Eishima direkt in sein Ohr gehaucht und mit einem wohligem Schauer, der seinen Körper überkam, quittiert.

"Nur vor den Folgen. Wenn jemand hiervon erfahren sollte", antworte er leise. Seine ehemaligen Bedenken, die sich darum drehten, dass Kensei auch ein Mann war, hatten sich in dem Moment, indem sie sich zu küssen begonnen hatte, in Luft aufgelöst.

"Dann wird niemand hiervon erfahren", versprach Kensei und ließ Eishimas Haare durch seine Finger gleiten. "Leg dich hin."

Zögerlich kam Eishima der Aufforderung nach und bettete sich auf den bereits ausgebreiteten Futon. Auf dem Rücken liegen, weckte dies aber nicht die erhofften sexuellen Gelüste. "Ich bin keine Frau", erinnerte er seinen Partner dezent an eine nicht zu leugnende Tatsache.

Grinsend kniete sich Kensei über ihn.

"Ich weiß", sagte er und berührte Eishima zur Bestätigung zwischen den Beinen. Aufreizend streichelt er über das halberigierte Glied und beobachte mit Freuden die Lust, die sich auf dem Gesicht seines Partners wiederspiegelte.

Hilflos streckt Eishima seine Arme aus und zog das Gesicht seines Geliebten zu sich herab, um ihm einen Kuss aufzuzwingen. Irgendwie musste er seine aufgestaute Energie loswerden und schreien stand innerhalb seines Zimmers außer Frage, wenn sie für sich bleiben wollten.

Zwischen erregtem Stöhnen und feuchten Küssen trieb Kensei seinen Offizier immer weiter auf dessen Orgasmus zu. Die starke Hand, die immer wieder über Eishimas Penis stricht, machte ihn fast wahnsinnig.

Und das war er auch in den Augen seines Kommandanten, als er sich kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt an ihn klammerte.

"Shinobu?", fragte er verwirrt. Er hatte sich so dicht an ihn gepresst, dass er aus Platzmangel seine Tätigkeit einstellen musste.

Unter großer Anstrengung verlieh Eishima seinem Wunsch Worte. "Ich will nicht... alleine... kommen."

Zur Unterstreichung griff er nach der Hand seines Kommandanten und verschränkte ihre Finger. Auch wenn es sich unbeschreiblich gut anfühlte, was Kensei mit ihm anstellte, so wollte er dieses Gefühl mit der Person teilen, die er liebte.

Mit wenig Kraftaufwand beförderte er Kensei auf den Rücken und setzte sich auf die Hüfte des anderen. Durch die Erregung des anderen animiert, rutschte er wieder von ihm hinunter, bis er zwischen Kenseis Beine saß und begann sofort damit seinen Kommandanten zu entkleiden.

Von der Wendung der Ereignisse aus der Bahn geworfen, hatte sich Kensei wiederstandlos auf den Futon befördern lassen und nun, nachdem Eishima ihm seinen Hakama ausgezogen hatte, ließ er sich auch von ihm verwöhnen. Den Teil, als Eishima vorsichtig an seinem Glied saugte, genoss er besonders.

"Das ist gut", lobt er und überstreckte seinen Kopf, im Zuge seiner Lust.

Durch die Worte seines Kommandanten bestärkt, fuhr Eishima fort Kenseis Penis sanft zu liebkosen. Langsam leckte er über den steifen Schaft, streichelte sanft die empfindliche Haut des Hodens und genoss jeden Ton des Verzückens von seinem Kommandanten.

Als er merkte, dass Kenseis Stöhnen immer lauter wurde, beendete er seine Handlung und legte sich neben ihn. Vorsichtig nahm Eishima seinen Penis in die Hand und massierte ihn leicht. Zu seinem Wohlgefallen, verstand Kensei was sein Offizier sich wünschte und nahm seinerseits Eishimas Glied in die Hand. Mit der anderen zog er Eishimas Kopf zu sich heran. Innbrünstig küssten sie sich und ließen erst nach ihrem gemeinsamen Höhepunkt voneinander ab.

Schwer atmend schloss Eishima seine Augen und genoss die Nähe zu seinem Kommandanten. "Ich dachte dies würde nie geschehen", gestand er nach Minuten des Schweigens. "Eigentlich bin ich nicht einmal davon ausgegangen, dass du meine Gefühle akzeptieren würdest. In meiner Phantasie sah ich mich bereits Seireitei verlassen."

Für eine Antwort ließ sich Kensei viel Zeit. Er musst erst einmal seine Gedanken ordnen, bevor er Eishima seine Ansichten mitteilen würde. Mit unbedachten Worten wollte er ihn nicht verletzten, nachdem er das erste Mal seit Wochen Glücklich aussah. "Bis heute Abend hätte ich nicht gewusst, wie ich damit umgehen sollte. Ich hätte dich zwar nicht aus der Kompanie geworfen, aber unsere gute Beziehung wäre bestimmt in die Brüche gegangen. Wie hätte ich dich behandeln sollen? Du bist nicht der Typ, der mich durch bloße Anwesenheit auf die Palme bringt." Mit offenen Augen starrte Kensei an die Decke und erinnerte sich an das entscheidende Ereignis, das noch nicht sehr lange zurück lag. "Rein zufällig habe ich deine Unterhaltung mit Kaien aufgeschnappt, bevor ich mit Ukitake noch ein paar Dinge besprechen musste. Er löcherte dich mit der Frage, in wen du verliebt seiest und du bist ihm andauernd ausgewichen. In diesem Moment habe ich gemerkt, dass auch mir viel daran lag zu erfahren, wer diese Person ist."

Neugierig hob Eishima seinen Kopf und sah seinen Kommandanten an. "Warst du eifersüchtig?", fragte er ins Blau. Überraschenderweise bildete sich ein leichter Rotschimmer auf Kenseis Wangen.

Seine Scham überspielend, drückte Kensei, mit leichter Gewalt, den Kopf seines Offiziers auf seine Brust.

Glücklich genoss Eishima die Möglichkeit ungestört dem Herzschlag seines Kommandanten zu hören.

"So was in der Art", wich ihm Kensei aus. "Was es auch immer war, es hat mich rasend gemacht. Und als ich dich später alleine auf der Straße traft, sah ich meine Chance die Wahrheit von dir zu erfahren."

* * *

Glossar

Futon - Traditionelles japanisches Bett.

Fusuma - Schiebetür in traditionell gebauten japanischen Häusern/Zimmern.

Hakama-himo - Zu knotende Bänder, die den Sitz des Hakama bewahren.

Hakama - Oberkleidung der Shinigami, ähnlich unserer Hose.


	4. Chapter 4

Titel: Die Angst vor den Folgen

Autor: Drakea

Serie: Bleach

Handlungszeitraum: Turn Back The Pendulum Arc

Genre: Romantik, Yaoi, Lime

Warnung: Mann/Mann, OOC?

Pairing: Kensei x Eishima

Altersfreigabe: ab 16 Jahren

Kapitel 4 von 6

Wörter: 1.640

Disclaimer: Die Figuren sind nur geliehen und alle Rechte bleiben bei ihren Erschaffer. Geld wird mit dieser Geschichte keines verdient.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Eishima alleine in seinem Zimmer. Es war in Kenseis und seinem Interesse gewesen, dass niemand die Chance erhielt sie beide nackt in einem Futon schlafend vorzufinden.

Was letzte Nacht passiert war, erschien ihm immer noch wie ein Traum. Kensei hatte kein Problem mit der Tatsache, dass ein Mann in ihn verliebt war. Nein, er erwiderte sogar teilweise diese Gefühle. Das verwunderte Eishima etwas. Wirkte sein Kommandant doch manchmal, als ob er dieser Gefühle nicht mächtig wäre. Mitgeteilt hatte er es ihm durch ein geflüstertes "Ich mag dich" kurz bevor er gegangen war. Eishima war so perplex gewesen, dass er nichts erwidern konnte und Kenseis Abschiedskuss stillschweigend hingenommen hatte.

Vorsichtig betastete er seine Lippen. Vielleicht konnte er das leichte Kribbeln noch einmal spüren. Aber es regte sich nicht ein zweites Mal, nur wenn Kensei ihn wieder küssen würde.

Das wird er, da war sich Eishima sicher. Spätestens wenn wir das nächste Mal alleine in einem Raum sind. Und wenn er sich nicht traut, werde ich ihn küssen.

Begeistert von dieser Idee sprang er aus seinem Bett und begann seinen Futon zu verstauen. Auch wenn er es eilig angehen wollte, so musste er wenigstens einige Dinge vorher erledigen.

Und dazu gehörte, neben dem Aufräumen, auch der tägliche Besuch der Waschräume.

"Eishima. Du bist heute aber spät", begrüßte ihn ein Mitglied seiner Einheit. Sonst trafen sie sich meist, wenn er schon mit Baden fertig war.

"Wahrscheinlich hat er ein lange Nacht hinter sich und verschlafen", tönte es aus einer Ankleidenische. "Er hat gestern Abend seinen Freund aus der 13. Einheit besucht. Da sind bestimmt etliche Flaschen Sake leer getrunken worden."

"Nur wegen Alkohol würde ich nie verschlafen", erwiderte Eishima laut und lächelte gewinnend. Es war nicht die erste Zeche mit Kaien gewesen, die er hinter sich gebracht hatte und am nächsten Tag pünktlich gewesen war.

"Und welchen Grund sollte es sonst dafür geben, dass du zu spät bist?"

Von den lauten Stimmen seiner Kompaniemitglieder angelockt, gesellte sich Todo zu ihnen. Mit scharfen Augen musterte er Eishima von Kopf bis Fuß. "Willst du uns sagen, du warst bei einer Frau?"

"Entspannt siehst du ja aus", bemerkte ein anderer und schob die neugewonnene Kraft auf den vermeintlichen Sex. "Wer war es?"

"Mashiro?", warf Todo ein. "Du verlierst immer so schnell die Fassung, wenn sie in der Nähe ist."

Mit rasenden Gedanken überlegte Eishima was er auf die Fragen und Feststellungen seiner Kameraden antworten sollte. Es musste zufriedenstellend und gleichzeitig unverfänglich sein, ansonsten würde seine Lüge sehr bald enttarnt werden. Unschuldig lächelte er. "Wieso fragt ihr noch, wenn ihr bereits wisst, was letzte Nacht passiert ist."

Mit angemessenen Schritten ging er an den verstummten Männern vorbei und rief ihnen noch etwas zu, bevor er im Badebereich verschwunden war. "Es war aber niemand aus den neunten Einheiten." Das sollte ihnen genug zu knabbern geben und für die nächsten Tage beschäftigen.

In Sicherheit fühlte er sich aber erst, als er den Kopf unter kühles Wasser halten konnte. Hier würde ihn niemand mehr bezüglich fragwürdiger Sexabenteuer der letzten Nacht ansprechen. Und vielleicht auch nach seiner persönlichen Reinigung nicht, wenn hoffentlich alle aus der Umkleide verschwunden waren.

Nachdem sich Eishima mehr Zeit als sonst gelassen hatte, war er wirklich alleine und vor eventuellen Fragen geschützt.

Beruhigt zog er seine Kleidung an und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Kommandanten. Zwar begegnete er vielen Bekannten, aber keiner von ihnen hielt ihn nennenswerte Zeit auf. Eh er sich versah, befand er sich vor Kenseis Tür und klopfte laut an.

Als er nach etlichen Sekunden noch keine Antwort erhalten hatte, betrat er zögerlich das Zimmer.

"Taichou?" Fragen sah er sich um, konnte aber niemanden sehen. Einzig der dampfende Teekessel auf dem niedrigen Tisch war Zeuge, dass sich vor wenigen Minuten noch jemand in dem Raum befunden haben musste.

Geduldig setzte sich Eishima an den Tisch und wartete. Kensei hatte ihm in der letzten Nacht gesagt, dass er ihn morgens hier finden würde.

Nach kurzer Zeit erschien sein Kommandant mit mehreren kleinen Tonbechern im Arm. "Taichou!", rief Eishima aus und stand pflichtbewusst auf, um ihm zu helfen. Doch bevor er ein Gefäß berühren konnte, schüttelte Kensei den Kopf.

"Im Nebenraum sind noch Onigiri. Die kannst du herein bringen."

Ohne zu zögern ging Eishima los, brachte das Körbchen und platzierte es, zwischen den aufgestellten Bechern, auf dem Tisch.

"Wen erwartest du alles, taichou? Es hätten doch auch nur drei Becher getan?", fragte er verwundert nach.

"Willst du nichts trinken?", schnaubte Kensei und deutete Eishima an, er solle sich neben ihn setzen. "Kyouraku bringt bestimmt Lisa mit und vielleicht wird Ukitake auch von jemandem begleitet. Eventuell taucht sogar Mashiro auf. Falls sie rechtzeitig aufwacht, anstatt den ganzen Tag faul im Bett zu verbringen."

Bevor Kensei weiter seine Wut steigern konnte, wurde er von einem knurrenden Magen unterbrochen. Mit großen Augen starrte er Eishima an, der sich verlegen den Bauch hielt.

Mit hochrotem Kopf entschuldigte er sich. "Ich hatte es so eilig gehabt hierher zu kommen, dass ich nicht gefrühstückt habe."

"Und das nach so einer Nacht." Mit Unverständnis schüttelte Kensei seinen Kopf. "Nimm dir ein Onigiri, bevor dir das noch vor den anderen passiert."

Dankbar nahm sich Eishima ein Reisbällchen und biss hinein. "Ich darf bleiben, wenn ihr eure Besprechung abhaltet?", harkte er vorsichtig nach. Er wollte sich nicht ein zweites Mal vor seinem Kommandanten blamieren.

"Wieso nicht", seufzte Kensei. "Es geht bei diesem Treffen um nichts Wichtiges. Nur um Bürokratie, die erledigt werden muss. Deine Anwesenheit würde niemanden stören."

Leise lachte Eishima. Das war keine charmante Einladung, aber Kensei war auch nicht für seine liebenswürdige Seite bekannt. Wobei er in der Nacht genau dies gewesen war. Liebenswürdig. Mit einem warmen Gefühl im Bauch schluckte er einen weiteren Bissen hinunter.

"Taichou", begann Eishima ernst und musste den schönen Gedanken vertreiben. Er wollte mit seinem Kommandanten darüber reden was zwischen ihnen war. Mittlerweile sah die Welt nicht mehr so rosig und einfach aus, wie kurz nach seinem Aufwachen. Wie auf Kommando schien es ihm, als ob sich der Reis in seinem Magen zu festen Klumpen formte. Was wusste er schon von Kenseis Gefühlen? Bis jetzt hatte er ihn behandelt wie jeden anderen, als ob nichts in der Nacht passiert wäre. Vielleicht wollte sein Kommandant auch, dass er diesen Vorfall einfach vergaß und nie mehr davon sprach. "Ich sollte besser gehen", fügte er schnell hinzu und wollte sich erheben. Er wollte erst wieder mit sich selbst ins Reine kommen und danach mit seinem Kommandanten sprechen.

Doch in dem Moment packte ihn Kensei mit eisernem Griff am Handgelenkt und hielt ihn fest. Der plötzliche Stimmungswechsel von Eishima verwunderte ihn. Eben noch hatte er glücklich Gelächelt und jetzt schien er jeden Augenblick in Tränen ausbrechen zu wollen.

"Du hast da noch ein Reiskorn im Gesicht", erklärte er seine Handlung. Bevor Eishima sich das Korn mit einem Finger entfernen konnte, war ihm Kenseis Gesicht sehr nahe gekommen. Da hatte ihm Kenseis flinke Zunge schon den Reis von der Lippe geleckt.

Überrascht zuckte Eishima zusammen, versteifte sich aber gleich darauf, als er merkte wie die gleiche Zunge sich ihren Weg in seinen Mund bahnte. Nur langsam löste er sich aus seiner Starre und reagierte auf den Kuss. Vorsichtig strich seine Zunge an Kenseis entlang, umrundete sie und berührte sie sanft an der Spitze.

"Wolltest du das?", fragte Kensei nachdem sie aus dem Kuss gelöst hatten.

"Ja", hauchte Eishima und lehnte sich gegen seinen Kommandanten, in der Hoffnung sein rasendes Herz würde sich auf diese Weise beruhigen.

Kensei, der den anderen in seinen Armen hielt, war darauf nicht vorbereitet und fiel, durch das Übergewicht, nach hinten um. Noch bevor er einen Fluch ausstoßen konnte, hörte er Eishima lachen und schwieg. Er war froh, dass die Sorge aus dessen Gesicht verschwunden war. Leicht streichelte er ihm über den Rücken. "Du bist hergekommen, um über letzte Nacht zu sprechen?"

"Ich wollte", bejahte Eishima, "aber als ich hier war, dachte ich, du wolltest das Thema lieber totschweigen, weil du es nicht angeschnitten hast."

Bei diesen Worten zog Kensei seine Hände zurück und schob Eishima vorsichtig von sich hinunter.

"Du solltest wissen, dass ich nicht der Typ für solche Worte bin." Mit starrem Blick auf die gegenüberliegende Wand setzte Kensei sich aufrecht hin. "Ich bin nicht einmal jemand, der nett und freundlich zu den Personen ist, die mir etwas bedeuten."

Auf dem Bauch liegend, lächelte Eishima. War das ein verstecktes Geständnis seines Kommandanten? "Ich mag dich, so wie du bist. Dein ungestümes Temperament, deine Zielstrebigkeit und deine freundliche Seite, die du überspielen willst."

Mit etwas Kraftaufwand stemmte er seinen Oberkörper in die Höhe, um Kensei besser in die Augen sehen zu können. "Du solltest nicht immer den knallharten spielen", riet ihm Eishima und beugte sich nach vorne, als plötzlich die Tür aufging.

"Yo!", begrüßte sie noch Kaien, bevor er, wie auch seine Begleiter, erstarrte.

"Wir wollten euch nicht stören", entschuldigte sich Kyouraku und interpretierte die Szene auf seine Weise.

Lisa hingegen sprach seinen Gedanken leise, aber gut verständlich, aus. "Die wollten etwas Perverses machen."

Nur Ukitake schwieg und lachte stattdessen verlegen.

Vor Schreck und Scham lief Eishima rot an und merkte, wie sich die Muskeln seines Kommandanten spannten. Gleich würde er wie eine Bombe explodieren.

"Darf man seinen Offizieren bei persönlichen Problemen nicht zur Hand gehen?", blaffte Kensei und berührte Eishimas Gesicht auf der den Besuchern abgewandten Seite. Intensiv starrte er ihm in die Augen und fuhr mit einem Finger sein Lid entlang, um danach diesen Finger anzusehen. "Da war die Wimper."

Sprachlos sah Eishima seinen Kommandanten an und verarbeitete, relativ langsam, die erhaltenen Informationen in seinem Gehirn. Erst nach gefühlten Minuten begriff er, dass er scheinbar eine Wimper im Auge gehabt hatte, die Kensei entfernen sollte. "Danke", murmelte er und brachte schnellstmöglich Abstand zwischen sich.

"Setzt euch", wandte sich Kensei an seine Gäste und deutete auf den hergerichteten Tisch.

Dankend nahmen sie die Aufforderung an und setzten sich zu den beiden Männern.

* * *

Glossar

Futon - Traditionelles japanisches Bett.

Onigiri - Reisbällchen


	5. Chapter 5

Titel: Die Angst vor den Folgen

Autor: Drakea

Serie: Bleach

Handlungszeitraum: Turn Back The Pendulum Arc

Genre: Romantik, Yaoi, Lime

Warnung: Mann/Mann, OOC?

Pairing: Kensei x Eishima

Altersfreigabe: ab 16 Jahren

Kapitel 5 von 6

Wörter: 954

Disclaimer: Die Figuren sind nur geliehen und alle Rechte bleiben bei ihren Erschaffer. Geld wird mit dieser Geschichte keines verdient.

* * *

"Das war aber eine ganzschön peinliche Situation", gluckste Kaien vergnügt, als er Eishima freundschaftlich auf die Schulter schlug. "Man konnte das leicht falsch verstehen."

"Was war daran missverständlich? Wir hätten die beiden beinahe beim Knutschen erwischt. Es haben nur noch ein paar Sekunden gefehlt", verbesserte ihn Lisa in einem resoluten Tonfall und ließ jeden verstehen, dass sie keine Widerrede akzeptieren würde.

Eishima hatte auch nicht die nötige Nervenstärke ihre Aussage zu dementieren. Er wollte es auch nicht. Seiner Meinung nach war es besser so wenig wie möglich darüber zu reden, dann würde es schneller vergessen sein.

"Wieso sollte er Kensei küssen wollen?"

"Weil er auf Männer stehen könnte."

"Quatsch. Eishima ist ein Frauentyp. Sie sollten ihm Scharenweise nachlaufen", entgegnete Kaien und Eishima nickte zustimmend, froh darüber, dass sein Freund auf seiner Seite war. "Und du hast Todo gehört. Er hat die letzte Nacht mit einer Frau verbracht."

Eishimas Nicken gefror. "Was?", fragte er lauter als gewollt. Er war sich sicher, dass ihn Kensei gehört hatte und ihm kurz einen Blick zu warf. "Wann hat er euch das erzählt?"

"Wir trafen ihn auf dem Flur und er fragte mich, ob ich deine Flamme kennen würde."

Kritisch sah Lisa ihn an. "Willst du sagen, es stimmt nicht. Hast du die ganze Nacht brav in deinem Zimmer verbracht und gelogen?"

"Nein", entgegnete Eishima heftig. Diesmal sah Kensei wirklich herüber und blickte fragend drein. "Es geht euch nichts an", fügte er hinzu um weitere Fragen im Voraus zu unterbinden.

Schnell tauschten Lisa und Kaien Blicke. Bald hatten sie ihren Gesprächspartner dort, wo sie ihn haben wollten.

"Mit deiner Geheimniskrämerei lädst du uns zu Mutmaßungen ein", bohrte Lisa weiter. "War es jemand so verwerfliches, das es dir peinlich ist darüber zu sprechen?"

"Über dieses Thema habe ich mir seit unserem Trinkgelage Gedanken gemacht", berichtete Kaien und wand sich ausschließlich an Lisa. "Dass er verliebt ist, gibt er zu. Nur nicht ihn wen. Eigentlich ist das für einen Mann ungewöhnlich. Daher muss es ihm wirklich peinlich sein. Und das grenzt das Gebiet sehr ein. Entweder hat die Person keine Traummaße oder sie steht innerhalb der Gothei 13 über ihm."

Mit festem Blick starrte Lisa Eishima an und versuchte seinen Geschmack einzuschätzen. "Dass du auf füllige Frauen stehst, glaube ich nicht. Eher dass du Angst davor hast, dass sich deine Freunde über dich lustig machen könnten, weil deine Freundin mehr zu sagen hat als du. Und von diesen Frauen gibt es nicht viele. Mich schließe ich aus. Ich weiß, dass du nicht bei mir warst. Unohana-san würde dich wahrscheinlich als ihren Liebhaber vorstellen. Hiyori will keinen Freund. Bleibt nur noch Mashiro."

"Bitte?", fragte Eishima entsetzt. Niemals in seinem Leben konnte er sich vorstellen auch nur einen Kuss mit dieser Frau zu tauschen.

"Stell dich nicht so an. Niemand wird dir das negativ auslegen." Um seine Wort zu unterstreichen, lächelte Kaien. "Aber die Zeichen sind eindeutig. Sie ist heute Morgen nicht anwesenden und jeder versteht, dass man diese Beziehung nicht jedem auf die Nasen binden möchte. Nebenbei ist Todo der gleichen Meinung. Er begründet das auf der Tatsache, dass du in der letzten Zeit etwas seltsam auf Einsätzen regiert hast."

Geschockt schwieg Eishima. Würde jetzt jeder in Seireitei hören, er wäre in Mashiro verliebt und hätte mit ihr geschlafen? Wie sollte er erklären, dass Kensei der Grund für seine Stimmungsschwankungen war und nicht seine Vizekommandantin?

"Ich werde euch gar nichts sagen." Seine Körpersprache und feste Stimme machten klar, dass er sein Versprechen diesmal einhalten würde. Dennoch fügte er seinen Worten etwas hinzu, "Aber es ist nicht Mashiro gewesen." Würde diese Lüge jeder Shinigami zu hören bekommen, wäre sein Ruf ruiniert.

Bevor sich Lisa und Kaien lauthals über diese Beendigung des Themas beschweren konnten, fragte eine tiefe Stimme, ob sie auch etwas zu der Situation sagen dürfe.

"Natürlich, Kyouraku-taicho", antwortete Kaien und merkte, dass sie zu weit gegangen waren, wenn sich schon ein Kommandant einmischte.

"Wieso liegt euch daran zu erfahren, wem sein Herz gehört? Ist es nicht gut zu wissen, dass auch in schwierigen Zeiten die Blume der Liebe erblüht? Wenn die Zeit reif ist wird er uns auch sagen, wer diese ominöse Person ist, die ihm den Kopf verdreht", grinste Kyouraku zufrieden und nippte an seinem Tee.

Von der Seite schaute ihn Kensei prüfend an. Der Kommandant der achten Einheit war gut, wenn es darum ging die Gefühle von anderen zu lesen. Vielleicht wusste er bereits wer die Person ist, über die er sprach. Falls dies so war, hatte er große Klasse bewiesen, indem er Eishima aus diesem Kreuzverhör geholfen hatte.

Leise murmelte Eishima einen Dank und starrte, mit rotem Kopf, seine Hände an. Kyourakus Worte berührten ihn und hatten ihn die ganze Zeit an Kensei denken lassen.

Während sich eine ungemütliche Stille über den Raum legte, beugte sich Ukitake zu seinem Freund hinüber.

"Du bist ein Lügner", flüsterte er laut genug, dass jeder ihn verstehen konnte, "Du willst doch auch wissen, in wen Eishima verliebt ist!"

Wie ein Unschuldslamm guckend, wies Kyouraku alle Schuld von sich. "Wieso sollte es mich interessieren. Es geht weder um meine Einheit, noch um mich."

"Weil du der neugierigste Kommandant der Gothei 13 bist, wenn es um solche Sachen geht."

"Liebe ist eben etwas Schönes", antwortete Kyouraku nur noch und zwinkerte Eishima heimlich zu.

Bevor er noch reagieren konnte, löste sich die dunkle Stimmung in Nichts auf und alte Gespräche wurden weitergeführt.

Mit einem scharfen Blick in Richtung Eishima, nahm Kaien seinen Becher in die Hand. "Wir bekommen schon raus, wer es ist", versprach er und trank einen Schluck Tee.

Bestärkt durch Kyourakus Worte, konnte Eishima nur ein Lächeln erwidern. Sollten die beiden doch versuchen herauszubekommen, wen er liebte. Kensei und er würden alles daran setzen ihnen das Spiel so schwer wie möglich zu machen.


	6. Chapter 6

Titel: Die Angst vor den Folgen

Autor: Drakea

Serie: Bleach

Handlungszeitraum: Turn Back The Pendulum Arc

Genre: Romantik, Yaoi, Lime

Warnung: Mann/Mann, OOC?

Pairing: Kensei x Eishima

Altersfreigabe: ab 16 Jahren

Kapitel 6 von 6

Wörter: 1.016

Disclaimer: Die Figuren sind nur geliehen und alle Rechte bleiben bei ihren Erschaffer. Geld wird mit dieser Geschichte keines verdient.

* * *

"Meinst du, Kyouraku-taicho weiß Bescheid?", fragte Eishima bei seinem Kommandanten nach, als sie sich auf den Weg zu dem Treffpunkt der neunten Einheit machten. Das Augenzwinkern in seine Richtung, gab ihm allen Grund für Spekulationen.

"Wenn er etwas weiß, ist das kein Problem", überlegte Kensei so laut, dass nur sein Offizier ihn hörte. "Auch wenn er eine Tratschtante und aufdringlich ist, in solchen Sachen kann man sich auf ihn verlassen." Bei jedem Wort wurde seine Miene aber ein Stück ernster. "Ich kann mir aber vorstellen, dass er uns zur Rede stellen wird. Wie Ukitake bereits sagte, er ist viel zu neugierig."

"Und du siehst darin kein Problem?" Für Eishima war die Vorstellung, dass jemand so eingesessenes wie Kyouraku, keinen Anstoß an ihrer homosexuellen Beziehung nehmen würde, unrealistisch. "Würde er nicht auf jeden Fall Yamamoto-sama informieren?" Und ob der alte Kommandant genauso offen war, wie vielleicht seine jüngeren Gefolgsleute, stand in den Sternen.

Kenseis Augenbrauen zuckten kurz in einem Anflug von Wut, als er sich zu Eishima drehte und ihn ansah. "Ich sagte doch, es ist kein Problem. Kyouraku würde nie etwas unternehmen, wenn dadurch eine andere Person Schaden nimmt." Wenn er eines hasste, dann war es sich zu wiederholen.

Durch die Reaktion seines Kommandanten eingeschüchtert, akzeptierte Eishima die Tatsache, dass sie eventuell entdeckt worden waren. Und das bereits nach nicht einmal einem Tag. Wenn es andere Personen auch so schnell bemerken würden, wäre es bald kein Geheimnis mehr.

"Da vorne sind Todo und Kasaki", sagte Kensei in einem etwas gelassenerem Tonfall und deutete die Straße entlang. Zwischen ein paar weiteren Mitgliedern der neunten Einheit standen die beiden Offiziere und unterhielten sich. "Wolltest du dich nicht noch einmal mit Todo unterhalten?"

"Willst du mich los werden?", antwortete Eishima.

Überraschender Weise lachte Kensei, als er die Antwort hörte und schlug dem anderen freundschaftlich auf den Rücken. "Natürlich nicht. Aber ich dachte, du wolltest dich mit ihm unterhalten, bevor er jedem von deiner Affäre mit Mashiro erzählt hat."

Genervt stieß Eishima die Luft aus. Darauf konnte er verzichten. Er packte Kensei am Arm und ging in Richtung der Gruppe. Wenn er mit Todo reden würde und dabei ihren Kommandanten im Schlepptau hatte, würde Todo schneller zur Einsicht kommen. Zielstrebig bahnte er Kensei und sich den Weg an anderen Shinigami vorbei. Nicht selten kassierte er einen fragenden Blick und löste auch das ein oder andere Getuschel aus. Dennoch wagte es sich niemand die Worte zu laut auszusprechen, da Kensei so aussah, als ob er jeden Augenblick explodieren würde.

"Hey ihr zwei", begrüßte Eishima seine Kollegen.

Freundlich erwiderten sie den Gruß und verbeugten sich leicht vor ihrem Kommandanten.

"Wir waren gerade auf den Weg in Richtung Halle", versuchte Kasaki ihr Trödeln zu entschuldigen, da er annahm, dass dies der Grund für Kenseis finsteren Gesichtsausdruck sei.

"Wir auch", grinste Eishima, dem Kasakis Unwohlsein nicht verborgen blieb. "Aber erst muss ich noch kurz mit dir sprechen, Todo."

Verwundert sah ihn Todo an.

"Du hast Kaien erzählt, ich hätte mit Mashiro geschlafen?", fragte Eishima geradeheraus, wobei seine Gesichtszüge.

"Ich habe ihm das gleiche gesagt wie dir, dass ich glaube ihr zwei habt miteinander geschlafen", rechtfertigte er sich. "Wenn er es glaubt, ist es nicht mein Problem."

"Du hast aber davon angefangen."

"Natürlich. Weil ich dachte, er würde deinen Schwarm kennen. Und da er sie nicht kennt, habe ich ihm von meiner Vermutung erzählt."

"Die absolut unbegründet ist", entgegnete Eishima heftig. "Wieso sollte ich etwas mit Mashiro anfangen?"

Während Todo noch nach einer passenden Antwort suchte, riss Kensei der Geduldsfaden. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck befreite er sich aus Eishimas Griff und starrte die Streithähne böse an. "Klärt das unter euch, aber seid gefälligst pünktlich zu dem Treffen." Mit finsterem Blick drehte er sich um und verließ die Gruppe in Richtung Trainingshalle. Mit einer Handbewegung deutete er Kasaki an, ihn auf dem Weg zu der Halle zu begleiten, was dieser ohne Zögern tat.

Sprachlos sahen Eishima und Todo den beiden Männern hinter her, wie sie weitergingen. Das ihr Kommandant nicht ausgerastet war, konnte als Wunder gewertet werden.

"Benehmen wir uns wirklich kindisch?", holte sich Eishima die Meinung des anderen ein.

"Wahrscheinlich schon. Sonst bringt ihn immer nur Mashiro auf die Palme." Und das Mashiro mit ihrem Verhalten an ein Kleinkind erinnerte, musste Todo niemanden sagen.

"Ich kann dich verstehen, Eishima. Ein Gerücht das besagt, ich hätte etwas mit ihr, könnte ich auch nicht ertragen. Besonders weil die Menschen es mit Vorliebe glauben. Ich werde es nicht mehr erzählen", versprach Todo.

Eishima merkte wie ihm vor Erleichterung das Herz leichter wurde. Die größte Schadensquelle dieses Unsinns war nun beseitigt. "Danke. Wir sollten uns lieber auch auf dem Weg machen, bevor wir zu spät sind."

"Und uns Kensei wirklich noch die Hölle heiß macht", lachte Todo, obwohl die Vorstellung alles andere als lustig war.

Beruhigt gingen Eishima und Todo die Straße entlang.

"Aber du kannst mir doch trotzdem sagen, mit wem du geschlafen hast?", fragte Todo ein weiteres Mal nach.

"Todo", grummelte Eishima und versuchte dabei böse auszusehen. "Da gibt es nichts zu erzählen."

Erneut lachend klopfte ihm Todo auf den Rücken. "Ist schon gut."

Freundlich mit einander reden betraten sie die Halle und stellten sich, ihrem Rang entsprechen, in eine der vorderen Reihen auf.

"Sind alle da, taichou?", fragte Todo nach ein paar Minuten. Auf den ersten Blick waren alle Mitglieder ihrer Einheit versammelt.

"Unsere Vizekommandantin fehlt noch", stellte Eishima fest. Als er das Grinsen von Todo bemerkte, wollte er sich selbst schalten. Mit dieser Aussage hatte er sich selbst ins Fleisch geschnitten.

In diesem Moment, wurde mit viel Schwung, die schwere Holztür aufgerissen und Mashiro stürzte in den Raum.

"Wenn man vom Teufel spricht", murmelte Eishima noch, bevor er merkte das Mashiro Kurs auf ihn hielt.

"Du liebst mich?", fragte sie unverblümt.

Geschockt konnte er nicht antworten und stolperte einen Schritt rückwärts. "Das ist nicht", presste er noch hervor, als er Kensei neben sich bemerkte.

"Es reicht", brüllte dieser. "Es ist Eishimas Privatangelegenheit, nicht eure. Und seid endlich still. Ich will anfangen."

Innerlich gut zehn Zentimeter geschrumpft, stellten sich die Offiziere der neunten Einheit auf und schwiegen, um nicht ihren Kommandanten weiter zu reizen.


End file.
